Trouble With Love Is
by PenguinsHockey14
Summary: After the dark Tournament can a new relationship form from a friendship?I know this summary sucked.Anyways this is a oneshot song fic about Kurama and Botan!


Hey ever one I am back to writing again. But I am going to do mostly one shot fic about Botan and Kurama. These fic is about how they get together at the end of the Dark tournament this is also a song fic. So here it is.  
Oh almost forgot here are some signs for my story! I am such a ditz!  
'....' = Though  
"...." = talking  
(....) = song lyrics  
  
%%%%%%  
  
Finale it was over. They had won the battle's we had won the war. Now it was time to go back to the places where they all belonged.  
  
It was a cold night and the dark tournament has just ended. The spirit detectives and their friends were all partying on the fact that they had won. They have made friendships here with demons of all sorts and these demons how were first their enemies now were with them in the hotel parting with them. All accept Botan  
  
"You Pervert!" Yelled Yusuke's spunky girlfriend Keiko as she slapped him for making a comment about her outfit she where during the last round.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?"  
  
"You know exactly why!" Yelled back Keiko. Kurama watched the two biker as he sat on the couch drinking some tea. Kurama had always wondered why the two as much as the two loved each other could not edmite their feelings for one another.  
  
As Kurama looked around the room he spots the mighty Kazuma, Kuwabara whispering loving words to his lover Yukina. And in return Yukina blushing and giggling at them. Kurama also spotted Hiei in the corn or the room keeping his eye one his sister and making sure Kuwabara doesn't do anything funny.  
  
'It seems Hiei will never accept Kuwabara as a worthy man for his sister' Thought Kurama as he kept looking around the room. And as he was looking he could not spot the girl of his dreams Botan.  
  
'Why do you want to know where the ferry girl ran off two?' Hiei asked mentally to Kurama.  
  
Kurama's eyes turned a gold hue for a second due to Hiei's comment 'Why don't you call Botan by her name Hiei? Anyways what business is it of yours if I want to know.' Growled Kurama.  
  
'Why don't you just admit it Kitsune you are pathetically in love with the ferry girl? And don't deny it fox I have seen the way you look at her.' Countered Hiei.  
  
'You have figured my out it seems Hiei. So now that you know my reason for looking for Botan could you kindly tell me where she is?' Kurama asked as he be gain to stand up from the couch he sat on.  
  
'She is out side on the beach. She is very stupid for going out on her own though.' Said the small fire demon with a frown.  
  
"Thanks for your help Hiei." Thanked Kurama from across the room.  
  
%%%%%%  
  
Outside of the hotel, down the cliff, and on the beach sat the lonely Deity staring in to the ocean.  
  
"I love the ocean so much it is one of the only things that calm me. The relaxing waves brushing up against my feet in the sand tickles." Whispered Botan to the wind as she dipped her feet into the ocean.  
  
'Why didn't I stay inside and party with my friends' asked Botan to herself.  
  
'You know why, it is because you can't stand being in the same room with Kurama anymore. And it's not because you hate him it is because you love him' said her inner voice.  
  
'I know but he does not love me back and even if he did I do not deserve him' Botan sadly whispered.  
  
Botan than started to sing a song that she made up to reminded here of the one she loves the dearest.  
  
(Love can be of many splendid things  
  
Can't deny the joy it brings  
  
A dozen roses, diamond rings  
  
Dreams for sail and fairy tails  
  
It will make you hear a symphony  
  
And you just want the world to see  
  
But like a drug that makes you blind  
  
It will fool you every time)  
  
Kurama makes his way down to the beach from the cliff and while doing so he starts to hear a beautiful song. Kurama makes his way to the person singing it only to find his dream girl singing.  
  
Kurama hides behind a rock to admire his love as she sang. 'My beautiful deity how I love you so' But who is this beautiful song you sing for?' Thought Kurama from behind the rock with a saddened look. Hoping and wishing this song was for him.  
  
(The trouble with love is  
  
It can tear you up inside  
  
Make your heart believe a lie  
  
It's stronger than your pride  
  
The trouble with love is  
  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
  
And you can't refuse the call  
  
See you've got no say at all  
  
Now I was once a fool it's true  
  
I played the game by all the rules  
  
But now my worlds a deeper blue  
  
I'm sadder but I'm wiser too  
  
I'd swore I'd never love again  
  
Swore my heart would never mend  
  
Said love wasn't worth the pain  
  
But then I hear it call my name  
  
The trouble with love is  
  
It can tear you up inside  
  
Make your heart believe a lie  
  
It's stronger than your pride  
  
The trouble with love is  
  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
  
And you can't refuse the call  
  
See you've got no say at all  
  
Everytime I turn around  
  
I think I've got it all figured out  
  
My heart keeps calling and I keep on falling  
  
over and over again  
  
This sad story always ends the same  
  
Me standing in the pouring rain  
  
It seems no matter what I do  
  
It tears my heart in two  
  
The trouble with love is yea  
  
It can tear you up inside  
  
Make your heart believe a lie  
  
Make your heart believe a lie  
  
It's stronger than your pride  
  
It's in your heart  
  
It's in your soul  
  
Your losing all control  
  
See you've got no say at all  
  
oooooooooooooooooooo yea)  
  
As Botan finished the song she be gain to cry. Crying because the one this song is for proble doesn't even love her.  
  
"I wish you could hear this song Kurama, I wish you could know my feelings for you" She cried out.  
  
When Kurama head his heart soured.  
  
Botan the girl who made him laugh and simile loved him. The once feared fox demon of Makai.  
  
With out fear Kurama walked over to the crying girl.  
  
"Botan please stop crying, it does not suet you." Kurama spoke from behind Botan.  
  
"Oh my god Kurama! Did you hear anything? Please tell me you didn't." Botan said sacredly.  
  
"I heard you singing Botan and it was beautiful. Just like the girl no woman I love." Whispered Kurama in a husky voice in her ear as he sat down next to her.  
  
"You love me?" asked Botan in a hopeful voice.  
  
"Yes I have loved you from the first time I had laid eyes upon you." Announced Kurama and with that he pulled Botan to him and passionately laid a soft kiss on her lips. When this happened Botan was first surprised but after a moment she returned his kiss.  
  
%%%%%%  
  
Well that's all from me please leave me some reviews it will make me very happy!  
  
I hope you all liked this song fic. This fic came to me while watching the movie Love Actually. Anyways the person who sings this song is Kelly Clarkson. The song in 'Trouble with Love Is'  
  
That's all folks! 


End file.
